


Led Himself Astray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Series: Vortex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-06
Updated: 2000-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: When things go too far. Ray's POV.This story is a sequel toWhen Wrong is So Right.





	Led Himself Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Led Himself Astray

My friend Sylvie convinced me to spin a 180 from the original finale I had planned when she told me "Ray wouldn't stop it. He's in too deep." So I started to think, what about Fraser? Is he in too deep? _Can_ he get in too deep? Yeah. No doubt in my mind. The Fraser of these next two parts is the Fraser from the end of Victoria's Secret, the Fraser who just didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Let's see how he turns out. This first of two sequels to a series which started with 'A Darkness Inside Him' is from Ray's POV. The only warning for this one is violence. 

Led Himself Astray 

By: Raven 

It was after I lay in bed one night, nursing bloody wrists, an incredibly sore ass, and a broken nose that I finally realised just how deep in I was. 

Everything Fraser had done, I'd asked for. So, I knew I was partly to blame. 

I also know that he used me. He latched on to each one of my insecurities and blew them up out of proportion. Then he got into my mind, forcing his ugliness into me. 

Sometimes there are times we do things even we don't understand. This is one of those times for me. 

The next day, I tried to force myself to blow him off. To tell him to go fuck himself. Instead, I made sure he came at our usual time. When I asked, he looked at me like I'd grown a second head. Of course he'd come at our usual time. He always did, didn't he? 

It hadn't been a good day for him. Thatcher was in a pissy mood, Turnbull kept on screwing up, and he hadn't been out of his office all day. I should have taken him boxing to blow off steam. Instead I met him at home. 

It wasn't so bad at first. He was rough, but he was always rough. This time, though, he was rougher than usual. Even rougher than the night before. 

I didn't even see the fist when it came, knocking my nose out of joint again. Then it glanced off my eye. 

He was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. Couldn't gasp. I just lay there choking on my blood. 

It started to get dark and fuzzy. 

I am entirely to blame. I forced him past the line he wouldn't have crossed otherwise. I pushed and pushed until he gave. 

And give he did. 

Finally, there was oblivion. 


End file.
